


No Words Needed

by Mister_Clever



Series: RWBY oneshots [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cinder fails, F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Neo is a dum-dum, shortcakes, the two would be cute together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Clever/pseuds/Mister_Clever
Summary: They finally captured the murderer of Torchwick. But when Neo looked into those wide and terrified silver eyes, she simply couldn't take revenge. Kill for kill, eye for eye… but that girl in front of her looked nothing like a ruthless killer. She just can't do it. Things become interesting when Neo changes her plans, turning against Cinder to save an innocent - and surprisingly attractive - girl.
Relationships: Neopolitan/Ruby Rose (RWBY)
Series: RWBY oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917940
Kudos: 31





	No Words Needed

Torchwick. Neo felt her heart break when she thought about her dum-dum. The way he smiled and that cockiness... It never ceased to amuse the little mute girl. She was sitting in her room at that makeshift hideout they infiltrated with Cinder. She was cradling that little hat in her lap. Her most treasured thing.

Cinder was out and about and if things went well, she would soon return with their prey. Neo wiped a tear and took her umbrella. Unsheating the hidden blade, she got down to polish and sharpen it. She took a stray hair from her bicolored mane and dropped it at the blade, watching with cold satisfaction as the thin brown string hit the floor in two pieces. She flung her sword and sheated the blade then opened up her scroll to view that picture. The picture of a happier time. She and Torchwick, not much after the man caught her when she fled from the orphanage, she was doomed to live in. She touched the face of her lost guardian and put away the device.

Two knocks and then the familiar, cold humming of her companion. "It's time" said the voice and Neo knew what to do. She plopped Roman's hat on her head and spun the umbrella in her hand. 

Ruby Rose was waiting in chains and shackles, restrained to the wall when she entered. 

"We have some questions for you" Cinder hummed to the girl, standing in the middle of the room, spinning an obsidian blade on her fingers.

"Please… just let me go… I'm sorry" she sobbed. She was terrified. If only she could reach Crescent Rose…

"Oh darling… we are way past apologising" Cinder smirked and revealed her burnt face "you ruined me" she hissed and Ruby unwillingly turned her face at the grotesque sight of the shrivelled flesh. 

"LOOK AT ME!" Cinder barked and darted forward, her Grimm hand closing around Ruby's throat.

The girl whined in agony, forced to face this monster when suddenly she noticed Neo. "Help!" She cried desperately, running out of air.

The tricolour girl casually walked to her and grabbed the black, clawed wrist calmly.

Cinder sighed. "Don't be so soft. I wouldn't have choked her." She grumbled, smirking as the small villainess observed her prey. She could sense the tension. Anger… cold, boiling and vengeful rage…

_ Good,  _ she thought  _ kill her. _

Neo observed Ruby then pointed at her, pulled her thumb along her neck and pointed at Torchwick's hat.

Ruby shook her head.

"What my companion asks is whether or not you killed Roman Torchwick" Cinder helped.

"No… it was an accident I swear. We were fighting and a griphon took him."

Neo furrowed her brows. "Please… it wasn't me… I didn't… I swear it wasn't me" Ruby cried.

That was the moment when Neo's rage just went away. She felt sadness. Pity. She believed Ruby. This child wouldn't harm anyone, let alone kill a person. 

"Do it Neo… take revenge" Cinder hissed with bloodlust in her eye. 

Neo just shook her head. 

"I said do it. She deserves it!" Cinder shouted but the small woman shook her head again.

"Then I'll do it." She threw a dagger at Ruby, but Neo was quicker. They started fighting, blade clashing with blade. Neo didn't leave Ruby unprotected. But when Cinder activated her maiden power, Neo lost her high ground. She grabbed the girl's weapon and blasted the wall, ripping Ruby's chains and leaving a mirage for Cinder to shatter. 

She pulled the girl with herself and they ran and ran, straight into an alleyway.

Ruby collapsed, the last thing she remembered, a pair of eyes gazing at her. She could swear that one iris was brown and the other was pink.

Ruby woke up in a bed and sat up with a scream. In her nightmare, Salem was tormenting her. She knew it was over and the enemy was laying low but that last battle still haunted her.

Neo glanced towards the girl, scoffing a little. But when she noticed how Ruby was hugging her knees, her heart sank. She knew that feeling… being alone. 

She got up and gathered the pile of blanket, she used while guarding her guest during the night and walked to Ruby. First, she attempted to stroke Ruby's arm, but the young huntress pulled away. So she just sat there, waiting. She noticed Ruby glance up and she tried to give her a reassuring smile which the other replied nothing with.

She offered the blanket and to her surprise, Ruby nodded. So Neo got up and neatly covered the girl with the blanket from behind. She pointed at Ruby then at her own mouth and mimicked a smile.

"But I'm lost. Stuck with the enemy…" she noticed the disapproving grimace " sorry… I… thank you for saving my bum." She mumbled.

Neo nodded and placed a hand on the girl's knee. 

"I'm sorry I don't understand you better" Ruby mumbled. But then Neo took her scroll and typed something. She showed it to Ruby.

_ You safe here -  _ said the text.

"But… I have to get back to my friends"

_ Not as long as she's out there. Gonna protect your bum. _ Neo replied in text.

"Thanks… mind if I… can I get some food please"

A simple nod. Then Neo hurried out to return with some small sandwiches.

_ I cannot cook. _

"I can. A bit. Leave the food to me" she smiled "I'm Ruby by the way. We never get to be introduced when you and him fought us.

_ Neo.  _ The text said. But Ruby couldn't help feeling bad for mentioning Torchwick.

"I'm sorry about him. He was a bad guy but still… I'm sorry"

_ Thanks. I just miss my dum-dum _

Ruby almost chuckled at the nickname but she managed to put up a straight face. "I can't give him back to you. But maybe I can make you feel better.

_ How?  _ Neo asked and her face lit up with hope.

Ruby smiled. "Sometimes a hug can do a lot" 

_ Permission to hug? _ Neo asked hopefully.

"Yes" Ruby nodded but she whined in surprise as she was tackled by the mute girl. "It's okay. I'm here if you wanna talk."

Neo's reply made her blush as the young bandit breathed a warm and grateful little kiss on her cheek.  _ Thanks  _ the scroll said

"Must be so hard. Since you don't speak"

_ Born without a voice. Used to it by now. Sorry for being like this. _

"Don't apologise. It's not your fault" Ruby protested and Neo just smiled.

_ Sweet girl-  _ Ruby blushed like crazy when she saw this.

"How long do we have to stay low? My friends will get worried"

_ Sent a message. Your sister claimed she'll kill me. _

"Yeah. That's so Yang…" Ruby chuckled. "But don't worry. I won't let her hurt you" she smiled innocently.

It was Neo's turn to blush and smile. 

Ruby kissed the girl’s cheek then got up. She finally took the courage to explore their hideout. It was nothing extraordinary. A kitchen, a bathroom and a bedroom. Two people fit just fine in it. She looked at the paper bags on the table. Neo must’ve done the shopping while she was passed out. She ran through the veggies and ingredients, making a list of possible recipes in her head as she stashed everything away on the shelves and in the fridge.

She joined the girl in the bedroom, only to notice that she was fast asleep. Ruby chuckled and carefully tucked her in. She was tempted to kiss her forehead, but she wasn’t sure about it yet. She sneaked out and looked up some recipes. She got down to cook.

Hours later, Neo woke up to the smell of the fresh food. She tidied her looks and checked the kitchen where Ruby had just finished making their meal. A satisfied smirk spread on her face and she quickly wrote down something.

_ You are my housewife now or what? _

“Am not. I just love cooking and caring for others” Ruby pouted, two dark red spots forming on her cheeks.

Neo smirked cheekily, sniffing the food.  _ Smells nice  _ she wrote. 

“Thanks. A minute and we can eat if you want.” Ruby suggested.

Neo nodded and sat down. She watched curiously as the girl moved around in the kitchen, adding the finishing touches to the dishes before setting the table and placing the food in front of the small bandit.

Neo nodded with a grateful smile and started eating. The food tasted divine. She was so used to eating whatever she could afford or what she could stole, that she almost forgot how freshly cooked food tasted.

After lunch they relaxed and talked through the afternoon and returned to bed. Or at least… Ruby slept in the bed, but Neo decided to remain in the armchair and guard Ruby through the night. She started to feel what Torchwick could’ve probably felt when they first met and the two had to sleep on the streets. The thought made her giggle. She became the dum-dum of Ruby.

There were only small things first. Soft hugs and kisses on the cheek. The latter always made both of them blush in the end. They talked a lot and Ruby seemed to understand her better with each day. Of course, Ruby was grounded. But she made sure that their hideout was as home-y as possible. Neo was out and about, patrolling and shopping for whatever they needed.

Neo grew more and more fond of the young huntress as time passed bye. On bad days, when Ruby had nightmares, she sneaked in the bed to calm her, and hugged Ruby, letting her fall asleep tightly snuggled to her, much like how Torchwick treated her back when she was little.

Ruby didn’t know what to make of the bandit first. But she started to get closer and closer to the mute girl as the days became weeks and the weeks became months. 

She was worried sick when Neo didn’t come home at one night. She paced up and down, her glance moving between her scroll, the clock on the wall and Crescent Rose in the corner. Then the door flung open. Neo stumbled in, her skin covered in bruises and cradling a visibly broken arm. Her mouth moved erratically, trying to form words with utter terror in her eyes. 

Neo wanted to warm Ruby. Cinder was on the way. The girl had to go. She took a step into the house but everything went blank and she felt herself falling forward. 

Ruby could barely catch her. If it weren’t for her semblance, they both would’ve been dead. She slammed the door and locked it, Dashing back and forth in their home as a swirling cloud of rose petals. Neo getting injured could mean one thing. Cinder was coming. She packed a backpack and fixed Neo’s arm as much as she could, then placed the sack and the umbrella in her guardians hand. The girl was stable and conscious but in no state to fight. “You stay here, Neo. I’m gonna be back in a minute.”

The girl protested but Ruby was gone in a swirl of petals when a raging wind blew the door off of the hinges. 

Cinder was using all her might to block the girl’s scythe, but she was caught by the waist and she found herself on the streets. Ruby seemed to be on fire and Cinder had to use her full capacity just to block, let alone strike back. 

Ruby was practically a raging storm, destroying Cinder’s weapons one after the other as the evil fall maiden conjured sword after sword. She felt tears in her eyes and through the near-red view of rage, she saw the faces of her loved ones. Her friends and her sister and her father and most importantly, she saw the mute girl as they talked through the days in their hideout. She saw her smile and to think about losing her… it was enough to make Ruby snap. 

Cinder knew that she lost the fight when the silver-eyed girl screamed out and the divine light embraced them. Her weapons evaporated and she doubled over in pain as her left arm froze in stone and crumbled away, leaving nothing but the smoking stump right below her left shoulder. She screamed in agony and collapsed. When hours later she woke up, she was all alone. All throughout the years, she chased the girl. Ever since that horrendous night in that school. But after Salem lost the fight, she had to hide until now. In that last battle against the girl, she almost died. It took her years to recover. She had no doubt that she didn’t have a chance against the girl, who was fully aware of her capabilities now. Even with the full power of the fall maiden, she couldn’t defeat her. Even if she recovers the girl could be anywhere by the time she will be able to fight. 

Ruby was panting heavily as they landed on a rooftop. She almost lost consciousness after her power kicked in and when the light faded, the first thing she did was to snath Neo, along with the backpack and both of their weapons. She never had to move such a mass for so long and she was on the verge of collapsing after the last jump. They already reached the other edge of Vale City and she knew only one place to go. Two more streets and they would be there. Hopefully her sister and Blake has returned from their vacation on Menagerie. 

When Blake’s ears twitched alarmingly as she and her wife were sitting at the dinner table she narrowed her eyes. “I think something is coming”

Yang stood up and with a swift movement, she dashed to the door, armed and ready to take on the intruder.

She could hear the tumbling storm outside and suddenly the door almost ripped out of the frame as something crashed into it with a loud bang.

Ruby lost control and couldn’t stop, slamming straight into the door of her sister’s flat, causing the half unconscious huntress to grumble from the sharp pain in her shoulder. She could barely shield the injured Neo from the impact.

Yang signed to Blake and the duo stood on either side of the door as the blonde opened it to find her half-unconscious sister and a familiar tricolor bandit in her doorway. “Rubes?”

“Yang.. .need… favor” Ruby muttered before she collapsed. 

With a little help from her wife, Yang carried the injured duo onto the sofa, casting nervous and vigilant looks towards Neo. The bandit was clearly injured and even though Yang was well aware of the situation, Neo and her sister was in, she didn’t let her guard down around the mute girl. 

Blake sighed “For god’s sake Yang! At least treat her wounds” 

The blonde didn’t leave her sister’s side. “First my sister”

“Fine. We will be in the guest room because I won’t just sit around.”Blake turned to Neo “Can you walk?” she asked the mute in an irritated voice.

Neo nodded and got up, Clutching her side with her good hand, accompanied by a hiss. She gave a small, grateful smile as Blake helped her into a bedroom. She was carefully undressed, cleaned and patched up and then Blake gave her a smile. “I’m grateful that you protected my sister-in-law. Don’t worry. You two will be safe here” The brunette said.

Neo casted a worried look towards the door and attempted to get up but fell back on the bed. “Careful. You have a broken arm and several cracked ribs. I patched you up and put back your shoulder but you should rest.”

The mute girl nodded and closed her eyes. She was worried about her companion. She grew fond of Ruby. She really was a dum-dum. But right now she only cared for the girl’s safety and well being. Maybe if the time was more appropriate and her chance were good, she could spend some proper time with Ruby and find out if the girl shares her affection.

Ruby woke up hours later and she was immediately tackled by her teammates. It’s been so long since they met, but there was one thought shadowing the heartfelt reunion. “How is she?” she broke the minute-long silence.

“Who cares? You’re safe and that’s all I want” Yang muttered with a slight hint of bitterness in her tone. 

“Yang!” Blake exclaimed.

“What? She is the enemy! She technically kidnapped my sister!” The brunette shouted.

“More like she saved your sister from a psychopath” Blake sighed and turned to Ruby “I patched her up, but she needs time. Her aura is strong s she would be fine in one or two weeks”

“Good. The earlier she leaves, the better!” Yang growled

Ruby lost it. She tackled her sister in a swirl of petals and the two hit the ground. She slapped Yang “Take it back!” she yelled.

“She is the enemy!” Yang protested.

“If she goes, I go too!” Ruby stated and the air froze

“Don't tell me you like her.” Yang burst out in laughter at the absurd thought.

“Maybe I do” Ruby confessed with dropped shoulders and crimson cheeks.

“I can’t believe it! My sister is a little gay bitch too!” Yang exclaimed in a cheeky tone.

“Am not” Ruby folded her arms.

“It’s okay Ruby. Look at my wife. She is the definition of gay bitch” Blake chuckled, earning a piercing look and a dark blush from Yang.

Ruby laughed and then she looked up to notice Neo standing in the doorway. The mute girl smiled happily. The young huntress blushed like crazy. “Ho-how much did you hear?” she asked shyly.

Neo raised a brow and smirked cheekily.

Ruby didn't know what to say. She must've heard everything. Her heartbeat quickened as Neo approached her. She gulped when the girl tipped her chin up and pressed a sweet kiss on her forehead. 

_ Sweet girl. Like you too  _ she wrote to Ruby and blushed shyly.

"You should rest, Neo" Ruby tufted her, worriedly. The girl was in a really bad shape. 

The mute girl rolled her eyes.

"No but. Back to bed." Ruby smiled. 

Neo gestured to Ruby to come with her. She wanted to talk.

"Off you go sis. She seemed serious." Yang sighed. She didn't approve of this but she wouldn't stop Ruby from being happy.

The young huntress chuckled. "She's always serious." She got up and walked into the small guest room, silently closing the door. 

"Remember when we were like this?" Blake asked in a nostalgic tone.

"All funny and awkward? Yeah. You spun my head right round ever since we met. And when I thought I lost you…" Yang didn't finish the sentence.

"The kiddos had some rough time together. That either breaks a relationship or strengthens it. You of all people should now."

"I know I know. But she's my baby sis"

"Let her grow up Yang. Also… you already have a girl to take care of. And that girl is in serious need of some sleepy cuddles" Blake suggested shamelessly.

"Fine then. Off we go, pussycat" Yang smirked at Blake's annoyed face and picked up her wife, disappearing in their bedroom.

In the guest room, Ruby and Neo were having a silent conversation about all that happened as always, Neo types on her scroll whenever her face failed to tell what she meant.

"So… um… how long do you know that… you like me in a you-know-what way?"

_ Remember your nightmares? How you slept snuggled to me? I guess I knew that then. You make me go dum-dum. _

"Oh… I… I liked those cuddles too." Ruby's cheek was pink once again.

_ You can have more if you answer my question: When did you know that… _

"I like you?" Ruby finished. "I guess it wasn't obvious first. But every day, I've become more and more worried about you and when you didn't come home last night… I just couldn't help thinking about you. And when I fought Cinder I… saw your face."

_ When you blew her up with your fancy light? _

"Yeah. When I use my power I always think about the ones I care about, dum-dum" Ruby chuckled a little as Neo stuck out her tongue at the nickname.

"You should rest now." Ruby said and Neo's face lit up hopefully.

"Of course I'll stay" she said and kissed the mute girl's cheek, blushing and pulling away quickly. They settled in the bed, Ruby making sure that Neo was comfortable, then she put her head down on the pillow. "Thank you for being my dum-dum" she whispered and in the moonlit room, she could see Neo blush and smirk. 

The mute girl took Ruby's hand and they fell asleep like that, slumbering peacefully, despite the rough days which were behind them - hopefully for real, this time.

The days went on and Neo was getting better and better. Of course, Ruby spent every moment by her side. She fed her and helped her with everything and then they just sat in the room and talked for hours. One would think that spending months on that hideout, they would've run out of topics but there was always a story and always something to say.

Of course, most of the time, Ruby talked. Typing was tiring so Neo was just listening. 

But who needed words anyway? Ruby learnt to appreciate the language of gestures. Despite being mute, Neo rarely used her scroll to type nowadays. She wrote down her stories to Ruby but she could answer the girl's questions just with her face and her hands.

The air was less tense in the Belladonna house recently as Yang finally accepted Ruby's girlfriend. Of course, they rarely ate together. And dinner-time talks never happened. Either because Neo fell out of vocal conversations or because Blake and Yang couldn’t understand Neo. Of course Ruby translated if it was necessary, but they couldn’t really have a pleasant conversation too easily…

Before long, it was time the duo left their hosts. Neo recovered and after a few days of careful exercising, she was good as new. So they said farewell to Blake and Yang and headed out to the harbor to sail back to Anima. 

It's been so long since Ruby's been home that she kind of expected dust to be everywhere in her room. Luckily, her roommate was sweet enough to clean Ruby's territory too. She greeted the dog Faunus with a hug and introduced her friend. 

After the Ace Ops broke up, Marrow retired to teach at Haven and he needed a place to stay at. It's been years since then and Ruby grew fond of the friendly ex-soldier so they agreed to live together. The place was big enough for two people, or even for three as Marrow claimed when he guided the newcomer along the house.

Turned out that Marrow was perfect in the sign language, so the three had a very pleasant chat during dinner.

Neo slammed to bed with an exhausted sigh. They've been on the road for three days. And the cabins on the boat and the deck of the small Mistral airship was nowhere near as comfortable as a proper bed. She climbed up and looked at Ruby invitingly. 

The girl smiled timidly and strolled to her girlfriend.

There was something sweet and cutely attractive in the way Ruby walked to the other side and climbed to bed, moving with the grace and shyness of a doe.

They snuggled up and before long, Ruby was snoring in Neo's embrace. The mute girl smiled at the sight of her lovely companion and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Around midnight she woke up to a noise. She sat bolt upright and looked at Ruby as the girl tossed and turned, covered in sweat with horror on her face. This was one of the times when she cursed herself for her disability. Kind words could’ve calmed Ruby. Nonetheless, she tried her best to calm the girl, caressing her face and hugging her tightly. When Ruby finally woke up and looked up at her guardian, Neo saw gratitude in those beautiful silver orbs.

The mute girl reached for her scroll and typed something.  _ Wanna talk? _

"Salem again" Ruby said with a sigh. That last battle kept haunting and haunting her even after years.

Neo tapped her chin, thinking a bit, then she just smiled at Ruby and typed something.

_ I can be your pillow if that helps. _

Ruby blushed a bit at the strange idea but she smiled brightly as the mute girl patted her thigh invitingly after settling into a sitting position with her legs crossed.

Ruby settled beside her, curled up and her head in her girlfriend's lap. 

Neo smiled and covered Ruby with the blanket. She started caressing and stroking the girl's face, watching with content as her young companion fell back asleep slowly.

She could swear she heard her murmuring a quiet thank you, but she didn’t stop soothing her girl even after she was sure Ruby was peacefully slumbering. She just sat there, observing Ruby and caressing her soft cheek in this eternal moment of peace.

Of course, the gods decided to reward her kindness with a soaring backache for next morning, given she slept in a sitting position, but the happy and relaxed expression on Ruby's face was something priceless.  _ Totally worth it… _ she thought.

Ruby stretched and groaned like a kitten, pressing a small kiss on her cheek. Heat rose in Neo, turning her face to a combination of pale and pink at the same time, which perfectly matched her bicolor underwear.

"Coffee?" Ruby asked as she got out from the bed.

_ Two sugar, plenty of milk _ Neo typed.

"You spoke from my heart" Ruby giggled as she dashed to the kitchen. It was Wednesday. So Marrow left early. The morning was all theirs. And Ruby had a great idea on how to spend it, actually.

She brought back two mugs of coffee to the bedroom, pushing one into the hand of her petite guardian. 

Neo sipped the light brown beverage, sighing happily. It was just perfect. 

They devoured their morning shot in silence then Ruby snuggled to Neo. They started hugging and cuddling and then Neo did something very dauntless. 

Lips crashed in a love-heated kiss and then Ruby pulled away in surprise, cheeks red like her cape.

Neo looked down at the reaction.

"Hey… it's just… I've never been with a girl before. Sure I kissed but you're just…" Ruby sighed.

Neo rolled her eyes before she could realise what her companion was planning. Luckily Ruby was quicker.

Face cupped and tipped up, Neo couldn’t really move, but then something unexpected happened. 

It took all of Ruby's courage to kiss back. The taste of those soft lips were something addicting. "I meant to say that I love you" she confessed.

Neo felt her insides tickle as she coiled an arm around Ruby. 

They kissed and hugged with growing lust, their bodies waving as they aligned to each other. 

The heat started to take Ruby's mind. Her mind was racing. Her first time with a girl. Was she ready? Will it be good? Last time she tried something like this, she kinda freaked out. Her boyfriend told Ruby that she must be a lesbian if she turned down sex.

Now Ruby knew that the guy was right. It felt oddly natural as two small hands groped her bottom, her own palm sprawled on the small of Neo's back. 

Neo smiled into the kisses, moving her lips to Ruby's neck now. She breathed a small kiss into the crook causing her companion to visibly shiver.

Ruby giggled at this and squirmed a little. Neo's lips tickled and her pale skin was flooded with goosebumps. She felt Neo settling on her lap, straddling her crotch. She felt pleasantly excited about this as the mute girl leaned forward, trapping her with the slight weight of her petite, but astonishingly curvy body.

Neo smiled and looked at Ruby, raising a brow.

Ruby understood the silent question. "Yes. I'm ready." The girl nodded. Her first time. She wasn't sure how it would be, but she was sure that she wanted this. And she wanted it with Neo and Neo only.

The mute girl smirked and kissed the girl under her. She carefully reached under Ruby, removing the little red bra. She smiled mischievously at the sight. Small, round breasts and cute, hard and protruding nipples. Neo shifted downwards and pressed

A kiss on Ruby's bosom and took a nipple in her mouth.

"F-fuck…" Ruby moaned as the mute girl chewed and sucked on her bud, causing shivers of pleasure and liquid fire to course through her veins. "Neo...I… don't stop please" she panted, her hands searching for leverage on the bedsheet, grasping it tightly as her whole body arched upwards, pushing herself more into her lover's lips.

The mute girl smirked, nipping on the hard little nub while her hand was roaming up and down on Ruby's leg, enjoying her lover's ragged huffs and excited moans. She could feel the tensed muscles in the slim thigh as her fingers soothed the pale, shivery skin there, dangerously close to the young huntress' core.

Ruby felt her body waving unwillingly, her hand gripping the sheets more when suddenly Neo's mouth released her aching nipple. She slumped back on the bed huffing and puffing in frustration. Her whole body was on fire, tears of arousal veiling her eyes as she raised her gaze on her petite guardian. She slowly sat up and wrapped an arm around Neo's neck while supporting herself on her other hand. "You are fuckin awesome, you know that, dum-dum?"

Neo nodded and their lips connected in a series of slow and sloppy kisses as Neo grinded herself back and forth on Ruby's crotch. 

"Holy… I… I think… I'm gonna…" The young huntress stammered between their kisses as her silent companion slowly dominated her.

Ruby blushed as a sudden thought formed in her mind and she reached behind Neo, freeing her round bosoms from the pink and white bra. She smiled at the sight of those round breasts and took the right one in her hand. She tried it, giving it a small squeeze and brushed her thumb across the pink little nub, causing her lover to fall out of rhythm as her whole body was shaken through by a shiver.

Neo blushed but quickly took back control, pinning her girlfriend to the bed. She kept riding, slowly and passionately with careful gentleness while holding Ruby down by the shoulders. She smirked as her girl struggled, visibly horny now.

Ruby felt her body set on fire, despite the painfully cold patch forming at her crotch. 

Soon both her knickers and Neo's panties were soaked through. 

Neo looked at the girl who seemed more and more flustered. 

She smirked and carefully dismounted her lover, getting rid of her panties before helping Ruby wriggle out of her underwear too.

The girl blushed at the sight as her partner's groin was shiny and slimy from her juices, but the cold air breezing in the room was enough to make her shift uncomfortably at the feeling of her wet and exposed groin.

Neo chuckled and settled beside Ruby, supporting herself on one elbow. Her other hand now freely roamed the soft, pale skin of the young huntress, caressing and stroking her, fingers dancing on the shivery and sweaty surface. 

"N-neo… p-please" Ruby stuttered as the mute girl toyed with her, a merciless but attentive expression on her face.

Neo watched for every little sign. She wanted this to be unforgettable for Ruby. Now she raised her gaze to her girlfriend's face, smirking at the delirious expression of Ruby. The girl visibly enjoyed the pleasure, her face contorted into a tormented, but happy grimace, eyes squeezed shut as she tried to remain sane and collected. 

The hand froze on Ruby's body and then moved to her face, drawing her attention. 

She looked up to meet Neo's observing gaze.

"P-please… will you… t-touch me?"

A brow quirked upwards and then Neo placed her hand on Ruby's neck, forming the question.  _ Here? _

Ruby just shook her head, biting her lips. 

Now the hand was on the breast, Neo asking again with a cocky smirk. Ruby shook her head again, squirming a little. 

They played this game for minutes, but finally Neo's hand carefully cupped onto the girl's trembling vulva. She nodded fiercely, a small yell tearing from her as Neo started massaging her pussy lips. Her groin twitched, trying to jerk away at the foreign touch but soon she found herself arching into the girl's hand.

Neo smirked and kissed Ruby, slowly rubbing the small sweet peach, two fingers curling inwards.

Ruby screamed out as those sweet fingers penetrated her. The fingertips reached just the right spot and suddenly she felt her crotch painfully throbbing. She needed more. She was huffing and panting as Neo slowly worked up her high. Too slow. Almost painfully slow. 

Neo was surprised when she was janked into a kiss, but she quickly repositioned herself, pressing her thigh against Ruby's crotch.

Ruby mirrored Neo's position before she started grinding herself on her guardian's stiff muscle. 

They were humping each other, slowly and tentatively at first, but soon Ruby became braver and Neo had to speed up to keep up with the young huntress. 

-Kisses and hugs and bites and clawing. Groping and humping and more snogging.-

For Ruby this was a myriad of mixed sensations, sending her to new heights as they kept going, faster and wilder, then they slowed down only to speed up again.

She felt the pure ecstasy taking over her as she lost herself in the petite body of the mute girl, entertained by her small huffs and little moans which matched her own almost perfectly.

Twenty minutes later, everything froze. Ruby felt herself snap and the familiar fire devoured her as she was lifted to heaven only to come crashing down on earth as the wave tumbled over her. She felt herself exploding onto Neo's thigh. She whined in surprise as warmth flooded her leg when Neo followed her with her own climax. The two soon parted, panting on their backs. 

Ruby was unable to move, too exhausted even for speaking. She shivered and she was grateful for Neo when they scooped up a moment later, holding onto each other for support and warmth. "I… love… you" Ruby struggled to say the words, taking ragged breaths. Neo's reply was silent as ever. A gentle, yet long kiss on the lips. It told everything. 

_ The duo would soon gather themselves up to have a quick shower. After changing the bedsheets, they would collapse back on the bed in exhaustion, curling up in each other's arms. They would spend the entire morning like that, scooped up and snuggled tightly against the other, their bodies aligning to match the other perfectly. _

_ No words were needed anymore.  _

_ In the late afternoon, when the dog Faunus returns, he would feel that something changed. He would see it in their eyes. _

_ But that is another story, for another day... _


End file.
